Someone Like You
by peachymomo-sama
Summary: Your normal heroes live in an era of kings and queens in a kingdom. What happens when an unknown evil comes to attack? Rated for minor violence and language.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this fanfiction.**

* * *

_~How It All Began~_

_**~11 years before~**_

**Touko** POV

I was only five years old when I first started. My brother, who was six, and I found our way to the castle entrance where we thought we could be trained to be use to the kingdom. I wanted to get stronger. My mind was set on that goal ever since I was born. Touya was very supportive, and he had the same dream.

We both knocked on the door and a young lady dressed in beautiful clothes with dark, black saw us. She asked us some questions that I can't seem to remember anymore. I was really scared, to be honest. Touya acted very calm for his age, and he answered everything for me.

"We-we're here to become soldiers," he replied.

"I see, said the woman. "Come in then."

A huge smile was glued onto my face when she said to go on in. The hallways of the castle were engraved with extravagant designs that made my eyes huge. Gold chandeliers hung off the ceilings. Light reflected everywhere around this place. Then, the lady brought us to a room.

**Touya POV**

My sister and I were amazed by the castle. Of course, this was our first time being in something like this. The nice lady that took us in brought us to a room. No one else was there. There were only two beds, a closet for all of our clothes, and tables for us to write or do other stuff on.

"So, children," she said. "Do your parents that you are going to be soldiers?"

My sister lowered her head and looked down at her clothes. "Our parents are…" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

The woman kept silent after Touko opened her mouth. She looked like she understood what happened to us. The truth is, Touko and I never knew where our parents were or who they are. We just knew that we were related, and we're alive.

"Since you two are young, you will have your own room and your own mentor," the lady explained.

We were pretty young. All of the other soldiers were 16 and up. After the lady was done talking to us, a man walked into my room. I guessed he was our mentor because he had a sword and all the other stuff. He came up to me and Touko. We never really knew his name beause he never told us, and he died a year after he taught us everything we needed to know. He was really kind and warm towards us, so I never really had anything bad about him to say.

**Touko POV**

This strange man was going to be our mentor. In my head I thought that he didn't look like much. He told us to follow him. Touya and I followed the old man out of our room and into the throne room. Different types of valuable jewels were inside of silver coated walls. I moved my head around to look around the room. My brother stopped in front of me and I accidently bumped into him. I noticed that the man had stopped moving too. I moved my head to the right to see that the king was sitting on his throne.I couldn't believe my eyes. He had Kyurem by his side on his throne. Touya and I heard things about the legendary Pokemon but never have I seem one in person. I became really nervous scared and hid behind my brother.

"Your Majesty," he addressed. "I brought two children that are interested in serving for our kingdom."

The king looked very interested in what the man said and told him to tell him more about us. He explained to the king how we got here. I was very suspicious of how he knew we got here unless the lady told him. Touya stood by his right side and greeted the king the best way he knew how. I stood by the man's left side and tried to do the same thing as my brother. My head was still down, but I moved my eyes up to look at the king. He had green hair and a long, dark colored cloak. On the right of the throne, I noticed that a boy that looked about Touya's age was standing there. I guessing that he was the prince or something like that because he looked like the king. He had long green hair put pack in a low ponytail. His eyes were a dark shade of green which I thought looked really pretty. He turned and looked my way and smiled. I got so embarrassed that my face turned red, and I put my head back down.

**Touya POV**

I greeted the king that stood before me, the king that ruled the whole kingdom from the mountains to the sea. For some reason, I felt a lot of pressure on me. Do six-year-old children have feel shed greeting the king, our mentor sent us back to our room. I plopped right onto my bed and let out a big sigh.

"How do you feel about this place?" I asked.

"It's nice here, definitely better than the orphanage. I really hope that we can train and get strong."

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically.

We kept on talking about how we're going to get strong and hopefully meet some people because we were pretty lonely. Touko had a bright glare in here eyes which symbolized excitement.

What would life be like here?

~_End of Chapter~_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hai everybody! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so it might be pretty bad compared to some other stuff. So yeah. I will add the other protags from the game or manga. And I know you might have noticed but Touko and Touya are siblings. Touya is the older one. I hope you guys will further support me in writing this fanfic.**

**Please follow and review! \\(OvO)/**


	2. How It All Began Pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this little fanfiction.**

* * *

_~How It All Began Pt. 2~_

**~10 years before~**

**Touya POV**

It's been a year since Touko and I have been here. I'm seven now, and Touko's six. You could say that we've gotten "stronger." Our mentor is sometimes hard on us, but we don't really care. He knows that we are still children. I feel bad because he knew that he was going to die in a little while after a major injury. Even though he goes light on us, Touko sometimes overworks herself. I know she wants to get stronger, but she doesn't even realize that she does too much. She tells me that she's doing it for a good reason. I don't agree to what she's doing, and she gets mad at me every time I mention things like that.

"I'm not doing anything bad!" she yells at me in an angry child voice. She stands up and makes huge fists. Her eyes turn red, and it look like she's about to cry.

I roll my eyes at her. "Sure…" I say. She gives me a face and runs off.

**Touko POV**

I was pissed off. My brother doesn't understand what is best for _us_. My hair was flowing behind me as I ran away. I was wearing red dress with a brown belt. Tears started to come out of my blue eyes. Why can't he just leave me be? Then, I accidently ran into somebody.

"Whoa," a voice said. "Slow down a little."

I look to see who it was. He was the exact same guy that I saw a year ago with the king. He wore a white and black hoodie, brown pants, and a black and white hat. I thought that it didn't look very fitting for a person in the castle. "Don't bother me," I said wiping my eyes.

"C'mon. Don't treat me like that," he said.

"Get lost." I wanted walked away from the guy. He acted like my brother, trying to help me with every little thing. Before I could move my foot, I tripped. I had forgotten that I hurt my foot while I was training by myself. No wonder my foot had hurt so much while I was running. The boy caught me before I fell. I looked up at his face, and he was smiling. My face turned red, and I got back up.

"What your name?" he asked me.

"T-Touko," I said not meeting his eyes.

He just smiled at me. "N," he said.

I just glared at him. He looked at me with those eyes that drew me towards him. After a minute or so, he decides to send me back to my room. I didn't say anything so I guess he took it as a yes even though I didn't want him to take me back.

**Touya POV**

Touko has been gone for a little while, and I'm starting to feel worried. I go out of my room, and I walk around to look for her. She's nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she," I growled. I cursed under my breath even though I was only seven. You can blame my mentor for that.

I continue to walk around the castle until I spotted a girl with fluffy, brown hair. I knew that she was Touko. Then, I noticed that someone else was there. It was a boy that looked about my age but slightly taller than me. He had green hair, but I didn't seem to care. I ran up to Touko to see if she was okay. Her leg seemed a little hurt, and I could see leftover tears in her blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked my sister.

She just gave me this look that told me that she was annoyed and sorry at the same time. I felt bad that I didn't notice her leg before.

"You must be her brother right?" the boy said.

"Yeah," I replied. I didn't realize that it was _him_.

"Let's go," Touko said while tugging my shirt. I nodded my head.

The boy waved goodbye to us and walked off with his hands in his hoodie pockets. Touko and I walked back to our room.

"You do realize who you just walked with right?" I said.

"Does it matter," she replied.

I had to explain that N was basically the prince. She didn't seem to care, which actually surprised me. Usually, she would be really excited or shocked. As we walked, I noticed a glint of brightness in her eyes which symbols that she was really happy. I guess we still have a long way to go.

* * *

**Hai! OvO**

**I'm back after one week guys! Sorry that some of you might have waited for a little while ;v; , butttt here it is! I'm really happy that I'm still moving on with the story so far. I know that this is Pokemon related and there are barely any Pokemon yet. But I promise you that there will be at least 2 in the next chapter depending on how long it takes me to post the next chapter. I did make N a little out of his "original" character cause I thought that it wouldn't fit my story. Also, I added some more modern clothes to the stroy even though it's more in that past than the present.**

**Please follow and review!**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
